The Cullens Go to the Mythical Convention!
by SmileXDanceLove
Summary: The much anticipated event of the Mythical Convention, a celebration that occurs once every decade, is the destination for a cullen family trip. This takes place after Breaking Dawn. HIATUS.


**Author's Note  
**

**So I had an idea that the Cullens could all go to this mythical convention, and I could make fun of tons of new characters, along with the beloved vampire family. I also thought I could make this hysterically funny. I'm not so sure if I did the thought justice. So if you could read this first chapter and review, I might consider continuing. **

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

The Cullens go to the Mythical Convention!

"Bella, love, could you go wake up Nessie?" Edward had asked after repeatedly poking me, my nose buried in the pages of a book.

"Hmm?"

"Go wake up Nessie."

"Why?" It was much too early.

Alice swept down the stairs, her usual mischievous smile in place. Jasper was following her, their hands intertwined.

"Because, Bella," Her smile impossibly widened.

"We're going to the Mythical Convention!" Emmett had come out of nowhere, finishing Alice's sentence. The look on her face had announced that the sentence was _hers_ to conclude.

Before any sibling rivalry could ensue, I asked my question.

"And what exactly is this Mythical Convention?" My eyebrows rose as I listened to the hilarity in my words. Mythical Convention? Haha! Myths aren't real! Mermaids and witches and vampires and-Oh.

"I never told you what the Mythical Convention is, Bella?!" Edward looked like he could burst with excitement, which didn't happen very often; but again, Emmett's voice came out of nowhere.

"The Mythical Convention is only the coolest event ever in the history of mythicalness!"

"It happens once a decade, a new setting each year. Mythical Creatures gather to talk, trade, and well, brag." Alice had explained it to me as if the subject matter should have been obvious.

"And my daughter must be subjected to this why?"

"Because Bella, she's our bragging right. You and Edward have created a hybrid that is very rare, and we're entering her in the MC-short for Mythical Convention-contest." Jasper seemed very adamant in taking Renesmee.

"And what exactly do you win in this contest?"

They all looked at each other and simultaneously said, "Moon shoes."

"Moon shoes?"

"Moon shoes."

"No way in hell."

"But Bella," Emmett was wailing like a toddler. "Moon shoes! You can't pass up the chance to win moon shoes!"

"Yes you can. There is no way you'll make me let you carry around my daughter like trophy."

Alice's eyes were like daggers, looking at mine. Her smile had been replaced by a smirk.

"They have beanie babies. Piles and piles of beanie babies."

And I was up the stairs.

***

We were on a plane to California, sitting in -as reluctant as I was- first-class seats. I was cradling my child, brushing my fingers through her ringlets. Jacob had stumbled his way into the Volvo, and was now in deep slumber in the seat in front of us.

"So where exactly is this convention being held?" I was quite curious.

Edward leaned over to me. "You'll see."

"Well…where was it last decade?" I figured I could get some insight.

"Hogwarts."

"Well was Cedric really as cute in person?" I smiled, getting revenge for the sudden surprise. He crashed his head against the chair in front of him, most likely awakening Jacob.

"I told you there was an uncanny resemblance." Alice had grinned.

"There is no resemblance between me and the actor. Besides, he's not that handsome."

"That's what you think." I nonchalantly covered my mouth with my knuckles.

"Urghh."

***

Hmph. A deserted beach is _very_ mythical.

"Where are the elves?" Jake probably chose the first fantastical thing he could think of.

"Coming, Mutt." Rose was also getting impatient.

"And here it comes!" Alice seemed to be very amused with her latest vision.

And there it was. Bobbing up and down along the water was a multicolored minivan, adorned with peace signs.

We followed Carlisle and Esme into the strange vehicle. As the door opened, we landed face to face with strings of purple beads. We were greeted by an elf. He looked like a shrunken middle-aged man.

"Welcome to the hippie bus, your transportation to this decade's Mythical Convention. We hope you have a great trip, fasten your seatbelts, yadda yadda."

And we started to spin, diving into the water. I was very confused.

"We're going to Atlantis."

My eyes widened.

"But that's mythical!"

Everyone shifted to look at me.

"Oh…yeah…" I turned to look out the window, only to find blue abyss.

We went a few yards further. Or miles. After meeting Edward, nothing could really surprise me anymore. What was next, mutant cereal boxes?

"And to your left you will find your destination." I felt sorry for the elf; his life was probably incredibly monotonous. Driving mythical beings around, and, in no less a minivan reeking of illegal substances. I could almost taste the psychedelic rebellion.

By the time I finished pondering over the life of an elf cabby, everyone was peering out their windows. We had come to a halt. I snapped my head to the left, seeing only sand.

"Yo, vamps, get the hell out my van!"

We stepped through the beads and took deep unnecessary breaths so Renesmee would follow. Vampires, werewolves, and half vampires seem to be pressurized. As we stepped into the sand (which was quite difficult in stilettos), Carlisle began brushing away the grains, as if something was hidden. Sure enough, there was. A trap door sprung open, to reveal a slide with a small wall. There was a dilemma as we cocked our heads to the side, trying to figure out how we could all fit in the skinny contraption for the drain that must soon be coming. Our thoughts weren't exactly cohesive as we jumped into the chute all at once, a vampire mob. The door shut straight on Emmett's head, and the drain started working. The door beneath Carlisle opened, and we were all sliding into who knows where at a good sixty miles per hour. Renesmee was holding on to dear life, encased in Edward's arms. Then Carlisle hit another door, with a sign reading "Deep breath, water on other side." We toppled on top of each other, instructed Renesmee to breathe, and opened the door. Another drain abducted the saltwater, and we stepped onto the surface, informed our journey was over. The sight before us was definitely Atlantis.

Atlantis could be described as an underwater emerald city. The structure seemed to be built from deep green glass, or emerald itself.

Atlantis looked like a spectacle that existed only on the pages of a fairytale, and the youthful merpeople wading around the palace certainly helped the vision.

We swam to the ornate door, stepped through, and waited for one more drain.

"Welcome to the first Mythical Convention of Millennium! Today's festivities will last eight hours, and we hope you enjoy your stay! Please sign in at the front desk, and take your seats at your station, which your guide will inform you about. Welcome to the Mythical Convention, and have a nice day!" A booming voice had erupted over speakers.

"Momma, why exactly did we travel through an unnecessary slide to get here instead of making the elf, um…Drive? Us here?" My daughter had a valid point.

I had an answer.

"It makes for long paragraphs in exciting fanfictions."

"Ah."

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**So what did you guys think of the first chapter? Please review, it would be greatly appreciated!  
**


End file.
